Kazoku Means Family
by Hourglass Sand
Summary: Soun has died, and Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi are trying to survive when Ranma decides to return. Akane has a new friend who will do anything to protect her...even kill.
1. Default Chapter

**Hey verybody! Here's another idea for a Ranma story, two chapters in this one. Nothing belongs to me but the obvious! Ja ne! **

**KAZOKU MEANS FAMILY**

Prologue

Akane remembered it well. The day everything had fallen apart. One night Soun was traveling to another city to talk to the family of a student of his, when it started raining and he was caught in accident and died. When the news got back to the remaining Tendos and the Saotome's, Genma left in grief, taking Ranma with him.

Flashback

Akane fell to her knees, while Nabiki and Kasumi both leaned against nearby walls for support. She still remembered the wave of grief and nausea that had washed over each of them. She could tell from the looks in her sister's eyes, though she had been to distraught at the time to notice it, that they were feeling the same sick feelings in their stomachs.

"Daddy's... gone?" Kasumi whispered at the somber man who had delivered the message.

"I'm afraid so. Girls, I'm sorry I had to tell you this, but-" the man started to say, but Akane cut him off.

She shook her head violently and yelled, "NO! It can't be true! It's not true!" She gripped her head and choked back a sob as Nabiki dropped to her knees beside her sister and held her in her arms.

End Flashback

And then that night...

Flashback

Akane laid on her bed, face buried in her pillow. The tears had stopped a long time ago, and had left her with an empty feeling that ate away at her soul. A few minutes ago, something had tapped timidly on her window that she had shut and locked, but she had just said, "Go away." and turned on some music loudly so she couldn't hear the insistent rapping.

Then came the yelling.

"Everything was fine before YOU came along! Ever since you got here there's been nothing but trouble! First it was all those freaks showing up that you engaged Ranma to, that tried to KILL Akane more than once, then all those others, and now this! Why don't you just leave! It'd make us all a lot happier." she could hear her sister, Nabiki, screaming at Genma.

"I won't! Akane and Ranma still have to join the schools, even if Soun is gone, I will still carry out our wish in his place!" Genma had told her, tone firm, but then Kasumi had made the choice that changed everything.

"Akane-chan no longer has to marry Ranma. As her closest and eldest relative alive, I free her of her engagement, and allow her to choose who she pleases." Kasumi stated. Akane had given a small gasp, and gently opened her door, and snuck down the halls to see what would happen next.

Genma had been stunned, before suddenly snapping. Akane didn't know if his frustration and grief had taken over, but all she knew was what he said.

"Soun would be ashamed to call you his daughter."

There was silence as Genma realized his mistake and opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"My father would be ashamed of me wanting to ensure my youngest sister's happiness? He would be ashamed of me for making the choice hers? To let her choose who she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with? You are a fool, Saotome Genma. Leave here now." Kasumi had said coldly, looking at him in disgust and shocking everyone.

And the Saotome's had indeed left. Right after another man had come in the morning, saying the dojo did indeed belong to Kasumi now.

End Flashback

"Everyone's left me. Mommy, Daddy, Genma and the rest of them. Ryoga, and Ukyou, whom I had almost thought of as friends. And... Ranma. He didn't even look at me as he left. Just picked up his bag and walked away..." Akane said softly to herself, looking up at the stars through her bedroom window, letting tears trickle down her face. It had been hard ever since to make ends meet. Nabiki still managed to help greatly, and Kasumi had her own catering business to help with the bills. Akane had even taken on responsibility to help them to survive. She taught others the martial arts she knew, and learned quickly from other martial artists who passed through.

"Akane? You should be asleep sweetheart." Kasumi said softly, coming in the door in a bathrobe. The three sisters had changed since that night. They completely relied on each other, and were always there for one another. Kasumi and Nabiki had even learned some of the arts so they would know their family's legacy better, and would be able to protect their younger sibling. Kasumi had become even more of a mother, fiercely protective of Nabiki and Akane.

There had been some times, when they thought they would be split up because of too many bills or social workers not thinking Akane, who was still so young at the beginning, was living properly with her sisters, but they had always gotten by.

"Okay, Sumi-chan, I'm going." Akane told her with a smile, wiping her eyes, and crawling into bed. Kasumi smiled back sadly, and went over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Don't worry Kane-chan. We're still here. And Nabiki and I aren't leaving without a fight." Kasumi told her quietly, her voice proud and cocky, making Akane grin despite herself.

"Hey! Don't jinx us sis!" Nabiki said teasingly from the doorway.

"Hey Biki-chan." Akane and Kasumi both chuckled, Kasumi scooting over so Nabiki could sit down as well.

Nabiki looked out the window at the stars, and asked softly, "Do you think they're still watching us from up there?"

"I'm sure they are." Kasumi told her with a small smile, also watching the twinkling lights. Then she turned and gathered both her sisters into her arms, both hugging her back as well. "And let's make sure their gonna be proud of us, okay?" she said, smiling through her tears.

"Hai." both Akane and Nabiki answered in determination.

"I don't know what I'd do without you two." Akane suddenly sighed, squeezing both tightly, before lying back down. Nabiki and Kasumi both smiled down at her, before they left, softly shutting the door behind them.

Akane looked sadly at the stars.

"I just wish the others were here as well..."

Chapter One

Akane woke early as usual the next morning and left for her jog after saying a quick hello and goodbye to her sisters along with a cheerful, "Love you! Be back soon!" Ever since the girls' parents had both died, they never left without telling each other they loved them. Thinking back, Akane could hardly remember a time after her mother's death when she had openly told her father she loved him, and for the first few months, it had eaten her alive inside. With her sister's help however, she had come to terms with her grief... on the other hand, she never talked with anyone at school anymore except for three or four close girlfriends.

It had been three years. Akane was now nineteen, and had grown to be a beautiful young woman. She sometimes wished Dr. Tofu would ask Kasumi to marry him, he couldn't very well hide how he felt for her older sister and hey, they weren't getting any younger, but other times she would be happy it was just the three of them. It made them closer than she had ever imagined. They had all grown and matured, and gotten stronger.

Akane sighed and looked up at the sky while she ran. 'Yeah, just the three of us... All alone. But at least we have each other. Thing's have gotten a lot quieter since...' Akane couldn't bring herself to think about the fact that HE was gone, so she sighed and shook her head, continuing her run.

Akane and Nabiki both went nearby colleges, opting to commute from their homes rather than stay in the dorms. Akane and Nabiki had both gotten cars, Nabiki's an expensive sports car, which Akane had a gut feeling she didn't want to know how her sister had acquired it, and Akane's ride, an old car she had proudly restored herself. It was the weekend, and Akane and Nabiki didn't have to go anywhere so they all decided to have a picnic in the park the afternoon.

Akane waved in greeting to an old woman she passed watering the dirt outside her door, and turned a corner still looking back. She was abruptly met with a loud -THUMP, and she and another person were sent crashing to the ground.

"Ow! Watch were you're going you!"

"Hey! A little warning next time!"

Akane looked up with an angry expression, which immediately turned to a cheerful one when she saw the other girl sitting on the sidewalk. "Kodachi! Hi! I didn't know you were back in town! How's it been going?" she greeted.

Kodachi smiled back and exclaimed, "Akane! It's so good to see you! College has been great, how 'bout you? Gotten that position on the volleyball team yet?"

Kodachi and Kuno (sp?) had calmed down considerably since the time when they were teens, and had even gone to some psychiatrists for help, imagine the rest of the world's surprise when it was discovered that once they got some help, they were actually sane, decent and friendly. They tried to get their father to see someone too, but sadly he had refused.

(AN: Okay, I know some of you are probably falling out of your seats in shock right now, but come on! I can't be the ONLY one feels pity for them and wants to see at least ONE story where they're not degraded! listens to crickets chirp ssiiiigggghhhh)

Akane grimaced and Kodachi winced in sympathy. "Still a no-go, huh?" she said, offering a hand to her to help her up.

Akane growled, and replied, "The coach kinda put me on probation when I used the volley ball to knock over a rack of basketballs on the other side of the gym. You should have seen the looks on those boy's faces when all those things came flying at them though! See if they ever suggest I take off my gym suit again! 'More comfortable' indeed! I hate co-ed PE. And it's not even co-ed! Boys on one side, girls on the other, it's so stupid!" Akane ranted, kicking a stone as they walked back towards the dojo, causing it to embed itself into a brick wall on the other side of the street.

Kodachi shook her head at Akane and commented, "You know Akane, the only thing keeping you from being everyone's favorite student is you temper. Maybe you should see a shrink. I know a bunch of good ones!" She grinned widely to show Akane she was just teasing, then politely declined when Akane asked her to stay for breakfast.

"Can't, I promised Kuno I'd leave town before dark so I wouldn't be driving all night, and since I was planning on shopping before I left-" Kodachi explained.

"You'd better start now." Akane finished with a grin, knowing the gymnasts shopping habits from being dragged on many shopping sprees with her herself. "I STILL say there's no difference between red and crimson."

Kodachi smiled and jogged away waving, calling back, "One sounds better!" as she did so.

Akane chuckled and walked through the door taking off her street shoes and putting on house slippers when she did. "Kasumi! Nabiki! I'm home!"

"Welcome back Akane! Breakfast will be ready in a minute! There are some letters for you on the table." Kasumi told her sister from the kitchen.

Akane looked at her confused for a second, and asked, "So early?" Kasumi just shrugged and went back to finish cooking.

Akane shrugged as well, glancing through her mail quickly. A few letters from colleges, asking her to enroll, and a postcard with no return address. This made her frown in confusion, and stare at the picture on the front. it was a panda bear eating bamboo. Somehow, it looked oddly familiar Akane mused, then flipped the card over to read the message on the back.

_'I'm coming back for a visit. Should be there in about a week. Don't go anywhere Tomboy, it's important.'_

Akane's eyes widened and she felt ice flood through her veins, a strangled choke making it's way past her lips. 'Tomboy!'

"Akane! What's wrong? You're as white as a sheet!" Nabiki said worriedly, coming in from taking out the trash.

Silently the youngest Tendo handed the postcard to her elder sisters.

'It's not... HIM...is it?" Nabiki said, gulping, looking unsure of how to take the news.

"No one else calls me tomboy." Akane whispered, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the sudden chill that had rushed over her.

"What should we do?" Nabiki moaned, collapsing next to the table, and thankfully taking the tea Kasumi handed her and Akane.

"Well, it's not like we can run." Kasumi sighed. "We had school to attend, and we can't leave the dojo. And Akane, you have classes all this week."

Akane tensed. Martial arts classes. HE'D come back, find out she was a sensei and make her a laughing stock in front of her students. Then she'd have to find another way to make money, and things would get even harder. "No!" Akane choked out. "Things were starting to come together! If he comes back, it'll all be ruined! I don't want him back here! Why can't he just stay away?" Akane clenched her fists and buried her head in her arms, shoulders shaking as she silently cried. "I don't want him to come back." she whimpered. All of the things she'd worked so hard for... he'd make them all dispersant's, she was sure of it...

Suddenly she stood up and quickly grabbed her jacket.

"Akane?" Kasumi asked in concern, half-standing to go to her.

Akane sent her sister a shaky smile, and said, "I'm just going to go see Masashi-sensei sis. I'll be back by nightfall." Then she jogged out the front door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Akane-chan? What are you doing here?" a surprised voice inquired to the youngest Tendo's panting form on their doorstep.

Akane looked up with tear-filled eyes and choked out a sob, falling forward to clutch to the front of her sensei's shirt.

Pale green eyes softened and strong arms came up to wrap around Akane's shaking form in a tight hug. "Shhhh, it's all right 'Kane. It'll be fine. Come on in, I'll make some tea." Akane sniffled and nodded at the soothing tone, and looked up into her sensei's face.

Ototoi Masashi was actually only a few years older than Akane, a young man with crimson red hair, tan skin and mint green eyes that always seemed to have a certain shine to them when Akane was around. He was strong and fast, and knew the techniques from several different schools, as well as variations he had made himself. He and Akane had been teaching and helping each other for months now, and had a very close relationship. She called him 'Sensei' merely as a nickname, and it amused her to no end how annoyed her would become when she used it. Always retorting how it made him sound like an old geezer.

"What's wrong?" Ototoi questioned softly after Akane had calmed down a bit and sat on his couch drinking tea in tiny sips, hands shaking.

Akane took a deep breath, then said, "Ranma's coming back."

Ototoi jerked in shock, eyes widening and one tightening. He knew all about Ranma. Every time he had gotten close to Akane, when they first met, she would shy away, or pull out her famous mallet and smash him into a wall. It took a long time for her to finally trust him and let him get close. Emotionally and physically. When he had asked why she had been so afraid at first, she had told him the story of her ex-defiances.

Ototoi had developed a silent hatred of the boy. Akane was very important to him. He had lost his family a long time ago, and Akane was like a little sister to him. The thought of any man hurting her as much as this 'Ranma' had nearly made him loose control of several of the darker arts he had learned. Attacks called 'forbidden' in the martial arts world for very good reason. They had affected him greatly, nearly made him loose his mind, but then Akane had come along and pulled him out of the darkness. He'd be damned if he'd let anyone hurt her after that.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, calmly. All she had to do was give the word and he'd hunt this lying two-timer down and kill him, or die in the attempt.

Akane bit her lip and looked into the tea cup, as if looking for her answers there. "I don't know." she finally answered quietly. "I guess I just want you to... be there to help me if he tries to hurt me again I guess. Or to tell me it's not true when he calls me ugly or worthless." Akane bowed her head, shoulders beginning to shake with silent sobs.

Ototoi felt red clouding his vision. Screw it. He didn't need her permission. He'd go kill the bastard anyway. He stood up and went over to Akane, kneeling in front of her and holding her comfortingly while she wept. "Don't cry Akane. Ranma Saotome will never hurt you again." Green eyes narrowed, red starting to swirl around the edges, and canines began to grow longer as he held her tighter and bared his teeth. "I swear it." he growled, looking into nothing murderously, but seeing a face.

'Ranma Saotome... for what you did to Akane-chan... you will pay'

Next Chapter!

Chapter Two

The Voices All Agree - Protect Her


	2. Review Responses

Kazoku Means Family

/AN/

Hey guys, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! They really helped me fix some problems with the story. Hehe, to be honest, this story is just one I came up with on the spot. So yeah, there are going to be a lot of mistakes. And as for your replies, here are my responses!

meia – Haha, well, romance wasn't really one of the main genres on this fic, but don't worry. Some good old sappy romance will probably sneak in. :p

Ciastor – Thank you so much for your offer! I would love to have a beta. I'm going to need all the help on this story I can get. You're right. I didn't really notice about the PE class until you said something. I'll probably be going back and redoing these chapters to make them less confusing. As soon as I type up the next chapter I'll send it to you.

Bakemono45 – Thanks! Yeah, I realize nearly every character in the series is after his blood, so really Ototoi wanting to murder him is nothing new. In fact, after I read over it again, I realized how much he sounds like Ryoga. God help me. 'sighs' C'est la vi. And yeah, Ranma has matured. But that's to be expected right?

Oberron – Sorry about not making it clear on Kasumi's part, my bad. Kasumi just wants her sister to be happy. And since most of the time she doesn't seem to be, with Ranma being her future husband, I can imagine she'd want to make it Akane's own decision. She doesn't really have anything against Ranma personally, but the only people left in her life are her two little sisters. She just wants to protect them in anyway possible. 'grins' Ranma will appear later, and then you'll get to see just how good he is against overprotective big brothers. Don't worry, I realize he's the best there is, and I won't do a Mary-Sue or anything of the like on you. :-)

Gangsta Spanksta – 'chuckles' Yeah, both of them have made mistakes. And Akane always seems to forget all the times Ranma's saved her when she gets ticked, doesn't she? But she's not really a bad girl. And hey, give the girl a little sympathy, her Dad did just die. It probably WOULD have been easier if she had just talked to him, but then I wouldn't have story. 'sweatdrop' Thanks for the review!

AmnarRanma – Nah, I actually adore the boy. But it's just fun to torture him a bit sometimes. j/k Forgive my writing, it knows not what it does. It's actually my first attempt at writing angst, so I'm probably going to be a little shaky at first. Give it a few chapters and it should improve. Thank god! Someone else who pities those poor insane creatures. Most of my friends absolutely hate them, so it's nice to know there are other people on their side too. Thanks for writing me! Next chapter should be out soon.

Well, thanks for all of your help guys! 'hands everyone roses' You're wonderful! Next chapter should be up before too long, so just hang in there!

With love from: The Wolf


	3. Chapter Three

**KAZOKU MEANS FAMILY**

A/N: Hey guys, to the girl who offered to beta for me, where's an e-mail address I can send this to? ; Just wondering. Without further ado, here is the next chapter! (It's kinda short, but I wanted the beginning to get looked over before I continued. Or just went on to the next chapter. Thanks!)

Chapter One

The Voices All Agree - Protect Her

Akane fidgeted nervously, trying valiantly to pay attention in class to what the teacher was saying. (A/n: Okay, Akane's nineteen, so she's obviously not still in high school. Any ideas about what I should say for where she's going?) Ranma could come at any time, and it had her paranoid. Any minute now, shampoo was going to come crashing through the wall, demanding Akane hand over her husband, then all the others would show up. Sure, she was nervous as hell about seeing her ex-fiancee again, but what REALLY worried her was what would happen when he came back. Surely all his little followers would make a come back as well, and maybe they'd start destroying the dojo on a regular basis again. The problem was, this time she and her sisters wouldn't be able to afford to keep repairing it again. Also, without their father she felt as if they completely defenseless. Usually when she disappeared, and ended up needing help, her father was the one who threatened everyone into going after her.

Akane looked down at her desktop with eyes filled with tears. Kami, she missed her Daddy... He had always called her his little girl, but now she'd never hear those words again. Kasumi and Nabiki had no fighting ability, her father had only taught her. She could still remember training with him, how he always smiled and encouraged her, trying to be stern, but always beaming with pride when she refused to stay down.

None of that would happen any more though. Now she had to be a grown up and help with the dojo, training her own students. She took a deep, calming breath and slowly closed her eyes, going into a meditative state. She had learned this from another sensei of hers. A very mellow old woman, who had managed to focus Akane's anger. Which was nothing short of a miracle.

"Class dismissed. Don't forget your homework. It's due next class." The teacher announced, and Akane dragged her tired body out of her chair. Homework, martial arts classes, odd jobs to earn money, and the training sessions with Ototoi were wearing her down.

'Well, I guess we'll just see what happens. Kasumi always says to be optimistic.' Akane thought, trying to lift up her spirits. Her eyes softened. 'Besides, there's no need to freak out. Ranma's had years to mature. Maybe he's not the same jerk as before.' she tried to picture an older, mature Ranma, but just couldn't do it. She stated softly to herself. 'What will be will be. Just hope for the best Akane.' she though firmly, nodding her head.

Ototoi opened his door and beamed at his 'student' as he ushered her in. "Hey Akane. More training?" he asked.

Akane smiled back and replied, "Yeah. And thanks for talking to me yesterday. I'm a lot more calmed down about it now. Maybe I overreacting."

Ototoi frowned, and replied slowly, "That's good, but don't drop your guard. God knows how many people I'd have to maim if you got hurt." he ended it with a grin towards the brown-eyed girl, who chuckled, then nodded.

"I understand. Now, about that attack you were trying to teach me..."

"What do you think Kasumi?" Nabiki sighed, looking at her older sister worriedly.

Kasumi looked a little concerned as well, and replied softly, "I'm not sure Nabiki. I guess we'll just have to wait until he gets here to see."

"Sis, are you seriously going to let him stay here?" the middle Tendo dead-panned. 'he's a walking advertisement for property damage. I can suggest a nice hotel he could stay at."

"Now that wouldn't be polite, now would it?" Kasumi gently chided her.

Nabiki muttered obscenities to herself then stated, "Fine, but if I have to start selling pictures of Akane again to pay for repairs, it's going to be your fault."

Kasumi grimaced, and slowly said, "Well, maybe suggesting a hotel wouldn't TOO terribly rude. I wonder if his father will be with him?"

Nabiki tensed, and glared down at the table. "Oh he'd better not be, after what he said to you. I'll borrow Akane's mallet and knock him into orbit."

"Now, now. He was just as upset as the rest of us. He and father WERE best friends." Kasumi sighed, chopping up vegetables for dinner.

"But trying to force Akane to marry! She was only sixteen for Kami's sake. THEN he would have started ranting about children, and I don't think either one of us were going to let Akane become a teenage mother." Nabiki hissed, clenching her fists. No one messed with her sisters without Nabiki Tendou's fury paying them back in full.

Kasumi sighed softly and set down her knife, turning around to hug her sister. "Don't be so angry Nabiki. You know he and father had always wanted to join the schools. He was jut trying to make their dream come true. It's been too long for you to still be holding a grudge Nabiki."

Nabiki smiled crookedly up at her sister and said, "Oh believe me sis, I can hold a grudge for a LOT longer than this. They don't call the Ice Queen for nothing."

Kasumi frowned, and said disapprovingly, "I really don't like it when they call you that, Biki-chan. Can't you get them to stop?"

Nabiki chuckled, and said, "Sorry sis. No can do." Kasumi sighed in resignation and nodded, turning back to the food.

"Wonderful Akane!" Ototoi cheered with a grin. "You're getting better every day!"

Akane glowered up at him from her position when she was collapsed on the floor. "How gasp can you say that? gasp"

He laughed, and extended his hand out to help her up. "When you're first learning, yeah, it'll tire you out real fast. But once you get better your body will get used to it. It's not called the 'Diamond Body' for nothing."

Akane groaned and grabbed her water bottle once she back on her feet. "Creating a shield with your energy is a wonderful defense technique, yes, but how is it supposed to help me if I can only hold it for 30 seconds and am completely helpless afterwards!"

"Ah don't worry, you've still got a ways to go so it's not this is as strong as it's gonna get."

"I wish I had your confidence." Akane muttered.

Ototoi grinned and said cheerfully, "I wish I had your mallet! Don't forget, as soon as you learn this technique, you've got to show me how to use that thing." Akane chuckled and nodded.

"Hey, do you want to go out to eat? I'm guessing that after that you're starved." he suggested.

Akane opened her mouth to reply, when suddenly a voice from outside bellowed, "WHERE AM I NOW!"

'And so it begins.' Akane thought with a grimace.


End file.
